This invention relates to disposable diapers for absorption and containment of excrements.
Conventional open-type disposable diapers generally comprise a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions. In many cases, the diaper is formed with wings defined by lateral extensions of transversely opposite side edges of the rear waist region and the wings are provided in the vicinity of lobes thereof with fasteners so that the fasteners may be detachably anchored on an outer surface of the front waist region when the diaper is put on a wearer's body.
In the case of the conventional diaper as has been described above, the fasteners are partially anchored on the outer surface of the front waist region with the lobes of the respective wings being tensioned in the waist-surrounding direction so as to ensure fitness of the diaper to the wearer's body. However, if the lobes are tensioned obliquely upward in the waist-surrounding direction, it will be difficult for the transversely opposite side edges of the diaper in the crotch region to be placed closely against the wearer's thighs. Consequently, there is a fear that leakage of excrements might occur along the thighs.